written in sand
by wild wolf free17
Summary: The Avatar would always walk with legends. Gyatso had told him to be ready, that his life could never be simple or easy. anthology
1. five cries of the owl were heard

**Title**: five cries of the owl were heard

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun.

**Warnings**: AU—Sozin's Comet does not exist, Iroh and Zuko never met up after their separation, and I have kindamaybesorta bent the timeline to suit my needs.

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 8860

**Point of view**: third

* * *

There is a fifth kind of 'bending, all but forgotten save in the far corners of the world. Very few know of it; it was rare when the Air Nomads still lived and the South Pole was a thriving metropolis.

Kana had told her daughter-by-marriage of it, but Kya did not believe her.

o0o

_Certain people_, Azulon had told his firstborn son, _have the ability to 'bend others to their will. They are leaders, powerful and unstoppable. A Fire Lord must have that gift._

Azulon never told his firstborn that he did not have that spark; Iroh knew anyway.

Ozai, Iroh also knew, lacked it as well. Ursa, though, she was truly gifted.

And so were her children.

o0o

The Avatar would always walk with legends. Gyatso had told him to be ready, that his life could never be simple or easy.

"There is a fifth kind of 'bending," Gyatso had told him, tucking him into bed as a young child, already caring more than he should. "No Avatar has ever had it; that is the one weakness granted to those who wield the four."

"You will meet someone gifted with it, Aang," Gyatso had whispered, pressing a kiss to the young Avatar's brow. "If you have their loyalty and love, you cannot fail."

o0o

"You are a deep lake of potential," Iroh told his nephew. Your sister is a shallow stream. But there is one who has the raw strength of a roaring ocean."

Zuko slept on and Iroh sat guard. Azula and Ozai's forces were not far behind them, and Iroh knew that to be caught was a death sentence for them both. He would allow his nephew a few more minutes of rest and then they must be on their way.

o0o

"Have you heard of the fifth kind of 'bending?" Aang asked Katara, dodging her waterwhip.

"No," she replied. "What is it?"

"It's a legend," Toph said, throwing boulders at them both. "Mom used to tuck me in with stories about it."

Aang caught one of the boulders and tossed it at Katara; she shattered it with her whip.

"So, what is it?" Katara asked again.

Shrugging, Aang blasted her with a wind. "Gyatso never really told me. He was going to, I think, but then I learned I was the Avatar and other things were more important."

Toph dodged Katara's whip and deflected Aang's wind with a rockwall. "Mom said it had to do with humans—a humanbender, maybe."

Katara and Aang both stared at her. "A humanbender?" Katara asked after a moment. "'bending a person like they're water or fire?"

"Is that possible?" Aang shuddered.

Toph shrugged, using their distraction to take advantage. "Is it harder to believe than bloodbending?"

o0o

Zuko found it easy to pass from town to town in plain sight after leaving Uncle. If he acted like the scar meant nothing, others followed his lead.

He missed Uncle with a sharp ache that never left. He trained himself to exhaustion every night so he could sleep. He used the name Li and tried to forget the courtly manners pounded into him as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.

He was no longer Zuko, son of Ozai and Ursa, Heir of the Fire Throne. He was Li, an Earth Kingdom refugee. He was no better than anyone else.

Sometimes, he dreamed of Uncle telling him fanciful stories about dragons and spirits and a fifth kind of 'bending, an ability so terrible and great that the world trembled when a master was born.

o0o

Sokka remembered his mother holding him, both of them curled up with Dad. Katara wasn't yet born, so Sokka had been very young.

GranGran came into their tent, gasping for breath. "Hakoda, Kya!" she cried. "I've had a vision! Wake up!"

Dad lunged to his feet and Mom rolled behind him, sheltering Sokka.

GranGran had tears on her face. "Mother?" Dad asked, lowering his spear. "What's wrong?"

The memory is very dim in Sokka's mind, pushed deep into the darkness. But sometimes, as he's sleeping, it plays for him, if a full moon is shining.

"I had a vision," GranGran repeated, falling to her knees. "Someone, a direct descendant of you, my son, will be the most powerful 'bender in the world."

Mom stared down at Sokka, tracing a finger along his jaw, up to his forehead. "A waterbender?" she whispered.

But GranGran shook her head, trembling as Dad helped her to her feet. "No," she murmured, shuffling forward, arms held out for Sokka. Mom gently handed him over and GranGran examined him. "Sokka," she said softly. "You are a legend."

The next year, Katara was born and snow danced when she laughed—the last waterbender of the South Pole.

Mom and Dad forgot GranGran's midnight visit, but Sokka always felt GranGran's eyes on him. He never showed any skill beyond a normal, nonbending boy, but GranGran still watched.

She had told her daughter-by-marriage of the fifth 'bending, but Kya did not believe her.

To Sokka, she said nothing.

o0o

Iroh and Zuko had gone their separate way; Iroh thought it a mistake, but Zuko could not be swayed. He felt the need to prove himself, to show his father he could survive.

Iroh had once felt the same, and much wisdom could be gained by being alone. So he let Zuko go, following discretely at a distance. But then, by chance—if destiny could ever be chance—Iroh found the Avatar.

Toph, the dear girl, welcomed Iroh. Aang and Sokka, too; but Katara kept to her hatred of anything firebender related for nearly a week before Iroh's charms won her over.

Azulon had never said, _You do not have the gift._ Iroh is a powerful firebender, the Dragon of the West. If he had challenged Ozai, there is every chance he would have won. But Iroh had never wanted the throne—he simply wanted peace, family, a life away from war and pain and blood.

And the Avatar, for all his power, was just a little boy in love with fun.

Iroh is a firebender, elder brother of the Fire Lord, beloved uncle of the banished Fire Prince. He offered his services to the Avatar, offered to train the last airbender in fire.

He marveled at the raw power in the group: the Avatar, Toph, and Katara, and himself. But his gaze often went to Sokka, the only nonbender, blood brother to Katara, but family of the other two, as well.

_You are a deep lake_, Iroh had told Zuko as the boy slept. _Your sister is a shallow stream_. He did not mention Ursa, his sweet sister-by-marriage, who should never have joined with Ozai. She had been a firebender, descended from Roku, but so weak of one… compared to Ozai, she was no more powerful than an infant.

Watching Sokka, the half-trained warrior with no element, Iroh remembered Ursa with a sharp, abiding ache. Ursa was barely a firebender, yes—

She was so much more.

o0o

Aang's memories of Gyatso were so fresh in his mind. Gyatso had loved him, had tried to teach him to do right, to find the correct path.

At night, stretched out on Appa, he searched the sky for Gyatso. _Am I doing right?_ he asked, and waited for an answer. None came, so he asked again. _Am I doing right? Tell me, please!_

He sighed and threw himself into the air. He flew higher and higher, reaching for the moon. _Yue_, he tried. _Won't you talk to me?_

But the sky remained silent. He slumped and floated back down. As he touched the ground, he asked aloud, "If I knew the fifth 'bending, could I stop the Fire Lord?"

And finally a voice answered, "No, young Avatar." He turned to see sifu Iroh, sitting cross-legged with a teacup in his hands.

"You know about the fifth 'bending?" Aang hurried over and settled across from him. "My old teacher mentioned it, but never explained."

Sifu Iroh nodded, eyes bright in the moonlight. "It is rare, Avatar Aang. Only a handful left in the world have the gift. It has gone by many names over the years." He sipped his tea, sighing in pleasure. "One of the greatest things in life is a hot cup of jasmine tea," he said.

"Sifu Iroh," Aang asked, "what is the fifth kind of 'bending?"

Sifu Iroh bowed his head, staring into the tea. "It is a form of control, Aang," he said softly. "A 'bending that reaches into someone else's body and suppresses their will."

"Like bloodbending? Katara can do that."

Sifu Iroh shook his head. "No," he replied, lifting his eyes back to meet Aang's gaze. "A strong 'bender can take another bender and control their own power."

Aang stared at him, horrified. "What?"

"If I were the fifth kind of 'bender," sifu Iroh explained, "then I could reach into your body and force you to airbend, or any of the others."

Aang shuddered. "That's terrible," he whispered. "Sifu Iroh—do you know who has that power?"

Sifu Iroh sighed again, this time wearily. "Very few, young Avatar. My nephew and his sister, possibly a few of the old Earth Kingdom hiding in the mountains. Maybe a couple of the Water Tribe, scattered in the far corners of the world."

"Azula can 'bend a person?" Aang demanded. "But she—" He couldn't even finish the sentence, too horrified at the thought.

"Azula barely has it," sifu Iroh told him. "Zuko is far more powerful. I think if they had been trained like their mother—perhaps the world would be different. If Sozin had not been a 'bender, his vision would not have engulfed all the nations."

Aang sat there in silence, trying to think of how to phrase his question, when sifu Iroh continued, "It is your destiny to return balance to the world. You are the Avatar, master of the four natural elements." Sifu Iroh poured another mug full of tea and offered it to Aang. As he took it, sifu Iroh said, "I do not believe it is your destiny to kill my brother."

Blinking in shock, Aang sipped his tea.

Sifu Iroh's smile was kind as he stood and shuffled to his bedroll.

"Thank you," Aang called after him. He spent the rest of the night watching the sky, wishing for Gyatso's guidance.

o0o

Zuko first felt the ability when a gang of Earth Kingdom peasants attacked him. He was just passing through the town, hadn't done any firebending in days, and was very hungry. He'd stopped in to buy some feed for his ostrich-horse. He didn't want trouble and he worked hard to keep his temper.

But the peasants, half a dozen of them, formed a circle and demanded anything he had of value. Leeka snarled, lowering her head. The leading peasant prodded her with his spear.

"The beast counts," he said. "Get off and empty your pack."

Zuko was exhausted and hungry, and he hissed, "Leave me alone." He didn't want to kill them; it'd make his life even more complicated.

The closest peasant stared up at him. "He's got yellow eyes!" the boy called. "Taru, he's Fire Nation!"

Taking a deep breath, Zuko prepared to fight. He decided to try once more, putting every ounce of his royal tone in the words: "_Let me through_."

The peasants backed away. Zuko watched in shock. It took a moment for him to cluck to Leeka and he guided her all the way to the forest on the other side of town. He untacked her and gave her the last treat he had. "You're a good girl," he told her. "Forage here while I go get some real supplies."

Leeka preened his hair with her beak and he smoothed the feathers on her neck. "Leeka," he said, "stay near here. I'll be back."

Zuko knew it was dangerous, going back, but Leeka needed real food, and so did he.

He had no idea why those thugs had let him through, so he'd be on guard. He still had his Dao blades, but he'd never been so tired or so hungry.

Soon after sunset, Zuko snuck into town. He found stalls at the marketplace still stocked; he filled three bags full, more oats and cornmeal than meat, and then he silently made his way back to camp.

Leeka greeted him by twining her neck around him. "Eat up, then sleep," he told her, dumping half of one of the bags on the ground. "We leave at dawn."

He dreamed of Azula and his father burning Mom alive, no matter how screamed at them to stop.

o0o

"What you told Aang," Sokka said, coming up beside Iroh. "Is it true?"

"Oh, very much so," Iroh answered. He turned to face Sokka, but the boy kept looking out over the water, at Katara and the Avatar having a water-fight while Toph made a sandcastle by hand. "Why do you ask?"

Iroh studied the young Water Tribe warrior, seeing the man he'd become if he survived this quest. Sokka said nothing, jaw clenched. They stood in silence and the antics of the children below made Iroh feel each of his years.

"If somebody could do that 'bending," Sokka said, still not looking at Iroh. "How would they know?"

Toph yelled as a wave hit her castle. Aang apologized while Katara laughed.

Turning, Sokka's ice-blue eyes sheared into Iroh. "How would they know?" he repeated, voice low.

Iroh answered, "They would know when they needed to know, when the power revealed itself."

"So it's not like waterbending?" Sokka lowered his gaze, bringing up a hand to rub his chin.

"No." Iroh looked back at the lake. "It is nothing like 'bending one of the four. No child has the control for it."

"Controlling someone else's power," Sokka asked softly. "Isn't that wrong?" He sank to the ground, legs splayed out before him. "Taking someone's will away?"

Iroh carefully settled next to him. "It is simply another weapon, Sokka," he replied. "If it is possessed by someone they must learn to use it or it will destroy them." He nodded to the children, to Aang and Toph and Katara. "They are powerful. I doubt there's more than a handful of 'benders in the world who equal them." Placing a hand on Sokka's tense shoulder, Iroh told him, "You walk with legends."

Groaning, he rose to his feet. "I have gotten old," he moaned. "I need some tea."

Sokka sprang up and looked him in the eyes. His gaze had thawed and he gave Iroh a Fire Nation bow. "Thank you, sifu Iroh," he said. "You have been a great help."

Iroh watched him walk away, past Appa and the campsite, into the woods.. He did not once look back or slow his pace.

His suspicions confirmed, Iroh whispered, "I wish you luck, young Sokka. You will need it, I fear, before balance is restored."

o0o

Toph's mother used to tell her stories; it was the only way she'd fall asleep. She learned of earthbending masters, the Earth Kingdom Avatars, and the great battles of the past.

Whenever Mom gave her a choice of tales, she picked the fifth kind of 'bending.

"Very few 'benders exist," Mom said. "It's the rarest form of all."

"Have any of them ever gone bad?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Mom answered. "I think Fire Lord Sozin was one. He used that 'bending to push forward the attacks."

"But what do they 'bend?" Toph clutched her stuffed badgermole. "Is it an element?"

"No." Mom leaned close, threading her fingers in Toph's hair. "They 'bend others' bodies, their spirits."

Toph shivered and Mom said, "That's enough stories for tonight."

Soon after, Mom decided that adventure stories were not conducive to the education of a lady. But Toph's appetite had barely been whetted. She snuck out at night, went to saloons and taverns, listened to the old folk talk. They never mentioned the fifth 'bending and she didn't ask for fear of being sent home.

For awhile, Toph forgot about it, until she met the Avatar and his waterbending girlfriend and Sokka—through the earth, she could feel their steps and their heartbeats. Through the earth, she felt their power.

After Old Man Iroh joined them, Toph asked, "What do you know abut the fifth 'bending?"

Old Man turned to face her, Toph felt. He said, "I know it is dangerous and powerful and thankfully, my brother does not have it."

Aang bounced over and Toph tossed a boulder at him. He caught it and let it drop. "Sifu Iroh," he asked, "can you teach me another form? I mastered the first."

"If Lady Bei Fong has no more need of me?" Old Man asked, waiting.

"Oh, go play with Twinkle Toes," she said. "I can keep myself entertained."

Old Man bowed and slowly followed after Aang. Toph stood, eyes closed, and let the wind tangle her hair.

Sokka came up behind her. "Wanna go hunting with me?" he invited.

"Sure," she said, ignoring the way her heart leaped. "Bet I get more than you."

He chuckled. "Not a fair bet at all, Greatest Earthbender in the World."

Toph smiled, a small glow of happiness warming her from the inside.

o0o

Zuko left Leeka at a struggling farm somewhere in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. He'd thought to go to Ba Sing Se, live as a refugee, faceless with no past.

But he couldn't. That would ignore his family's responsibility, the guilt swimming in his blood.

Twice before he'd become the Blue Spirit, once to save the Avatar and once to survive, to care for Uncle.

And now, he decided to become the Blue Spirit again, to attack the Fire Nation.

After he left Leeka, he began practicing controlling others. It was hard and tiring, but soon he could make up to twenty nonbenders do whatever he wanted for a few minutes at a time. Then he worked on how intricate he could make his orders.

Zuko had not used firebending in a year when he found an old earthbender.

"I know who you are," the earthbender said. "Prince Zuko, banished and forgotten."

"Who are you, old man?" he asked, dropping Li's façade. He'd never tried to control a 'bender. He didn't know if he could.

"I am Bumi, dethroned king of Omashu." The old man grinned madly and Zuko lunged to the side just quick enough to avoid a small, jagged mountain that would have torn him apart.

"Where's the fire?" Bumi cackled. "Where's your flame, Prince Zuko?"

Anger kindled in him and he unsheathed his swords, roaring, "Stand down, you fool!"

Bumi stopped, hands dropping. His eyes widened as Zuko slowly smiled. "So I can," he murmured, stepping close. "I've heard of you, Bumi, once King of Omashu. You were one of the greatest earthbenders in the world."

The old man opened his mouth to speak; Zuko said, "Silence." Bumi's lips clamped shut. Zuko thought for a moment, then commanded, "Summon a small boulder to your palm."

Bumi glared, eyes promising a painful retribution, as he held out a hand and pulled a rock from the ground.

Zuko grinned.

o0o

Katara floated, almost asleep. Aang and Toph practiced earthbending, Iroh napped, and Sokka had gone off, somewhere. She was worried about him; he'd been quiet lately, kept to himself, stopped joking. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile.

_Maybe I'm too wrapped up in this mission_, she thought_. I should spend more time with Sokka. _

"Katara!" Aang yelled.

She sat up, sinking to her waist in the water.

"Katara!" he yelled again. "Soldiers!"

The lake surged, bringing her to the shore. She hurried up the bank, water following her, and over the rise, she saw Toph, Iroh, and Aang battling Fire Nation soldiers, Azula at their head.

Azula was cackling, flinging lightning; Iroh caught it and threw it back. Toph trapped soldiers in rock and Aang tossed them aside, but they kept coming, endless and tireless, and Katara froze them, drowned them, felt guilt and moved on. It was war, and these men killed her mother. So she fought and fought, tears on her face, she dodged lightning and flame—and then the soldiers stopped moving. Azula fell to the ground.

As one, Aang, Toph, and Katara looked to Iroh. He turned to face the woods and said, "Sokka."

o0o

_You will walk with greatness_, Mom told Zuko, on the last night he ever saw her. _You will be great. Stay strong, my beloved son. Trust in yourself and your uncle._

She kissed his forehead. _Remember, Zuko. You are a good boy. I know that. I know you can change the world for the better._

_Know this, Zuko, _she whispered, trailing fingers along his face. _I love you. I did it for you._

And she was gone. Zuko woke the next morning to Father the new Fire Lord, Grandfather Azulon dead, and Uncle Iroh on his way home, grief-stricken and weary.

But Zuko remembered Mom's words and when he stood up to the generals, he knew she'd be proud.

o0o

Aang stared at Sokka. Sokka slowly walked forward, eyes on the ground and fists clenched.

"Let me up!" Azula screamed. Aang jumped; he'd forgotten about her. He glanced her way and winced at the hatred on her face. "You can't do this to me!" she continued. "I'm Ozai's daughter, Heir of the Fire Nation! I'll be Fire Lord someday."

Sokka walked to her, his steps steady and sure, and knelt in front of her. "Do you know my name?"

Katara tried to go to them, but sifu Iroh caught her hand. "No, my dear," he whispered. "This is his time."

"But how—" Katara began.

Aang said in wonder, "He's a 'bender."

Toph came up beside sifu Iroh and he took her hand, too, as Sokka asked again, "Do you know my name, Fire Princess?"

Azula bared her teeth. "You're a Water Tribe peasant and as soon as I'm free, I'm going to _kill you_."

Aang could not see Sokka's face, but he sounded sad when he said, "No, you're not."

Katara reached out, gripping Aang's hand tightly, threading their fingers together.

"I'll spare your soldiers, Princess," Sokka said. "I'll let them live. But you…" He sank back on his heels and Aang couldn't imagine the expression he wore. "You are too much of a threat."

Toph whispered, "Old Man—what's happening?"

Katara turned away and sifu Iroh bowed his head, but Aang watched as Sokka's hand moved, a knife clenched in his fist, flashing in the sunlight. Azula sagged down, throat gaping, blood gushing out.

Sokka made no sound as he stood. He kept his back to his friends and addressed Azula's surviving soldiers. "At dawn tomorrow," he said, voice bare of all emotion, "return to the Fire Nation and tell Ozai what happened here."

Turning to face Aang and the rest, he said softly, "Let's go."

Sokka led the way to Appa and none of them—even Momo—made a sound as they packed up. Sokka met none of their eyes.

Once seated on Appa, Aang tried to think of something—anything—to say. He looked back to see Toph settle next to Sokka, hands wrapped around his arm, while Katara was on the far side of the saddle, staring into the distance.

Sifu Iroh nodded to Aang. "Young Avatar," he said. "We have far to go."

_I do not believe it is your destiny to kill my brother_, sifu Iroh had told him by light of the full moon, so many months ago.

Aang wanted to curl up next to Gyatso and sob because Sokka just killed a girl and her blood still flowed in his mind.

He said, "Yip-yip," and they took to the air.

o0o

Katara refused to look at her brother. Iroh knew that she needed to come to terms with what she'd seen. Aang's gaze skittered from Sokka and back; Iroh thought, _Have you ever seen true death before? You are so full of life, so full of wonder._

Iroh heard tell of what happened at the North Pole, when the Avatar decimated the Fire Nation fleet. Many soldiers had never been recovered and hundreds were found dead.

But that was not Aang. That was the Avatar Spirit, angered and defensive.

By firelight, the Avatar is a child. By firelight, so is Sokka.

_But there is one,_ Iroh had said as Zuko slept, _who has the raw strength of a roaring ocean_.

Azula, his terrifying, broken niece, is dead, killed by a half-trained Water Tribe boy.

"Sokka," he said quietly, meeting the boy's anguished eyes. "You did what was necessary, Sokka," he assured. "She would not stop until all five of us were dead and the world aflame."

"I made her helpless," Sokka whispered, his first words since Azula died. "I made her helpless and then I killed her." He surged to his feet, Toph flinching away at the sudden movement, which shocked Iroh. Surely she had felt the potential energy there… They all stared at Sokka as he bit out, "Tell me that's alright."

Iroh could not. He had killed prisoners before, on orders of his father, but he was a different man, then. And thankfully, the Dragon of the West had never been in the position to execute a child.

Sokka nodded slowly. "I thought so," he murmured and spun on his heel to storm into the darkness.

Bowing his head, Iroh sighed.

"What happened?" Toph asked. "I know that Sokka did something—"

"He killed Azula," Katara snarled. "And stopped the soldiers on his own."

Toph frowned. "Sokka?"

Aang brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "Sifu Iroh," he said. "You knew."

Katara focused on him, glaring. "What?" she demanded. "You knew Sokka could do that?"

Iroh inclined his head. "My family has passed down a legend of a master 'bender who would come and remake the world. My grandfather believed himself to be the one."

"He wasn't?" Aang asked. "But he started the war."

"Yes," Iroh answered. "He started the war." Gazing into the night, seeing Sokka in his mind, blade singing through the air, biting into Azula's pale, thin throat, he finished, "But Sozin did not win."

o0o

Toph felt Sokka in the distance. It seemed like he was fighting against something, but no one else's feet touched the ground.

He'd killed Azula. He'd stopped the soldiers. He was a 'bender, the kind of legends. A humanbender. Could anything stop him?

"But if Sokka can 'bend," Katara asked suddenly, "then why did Hama control him?"

"The bloodbender? I imagine Sokka suspected but did not yet know," Old Man Iroh said.

Toph wanted to go after Sokka, to tell him he was still _Sokka_, still her friend. But did he want to hear? Maybe he should be alone.

Katara scoffed. "Not know? I've always known I was a waterbender."

"Yes," Old Man said. "But elements are different from the power in your brother."

Sokka shouldn't be alone. So Toph got up and left the fire without a word, followed the earth's directions to her friend.

"Toph," Aang called after her.

"Let her go," Old Man said.

Katara threw herself onto the dirt; Toph heard her say, "I don't even know my brother."

He was still Sokka, Toph knew. Still the boy who told stupid jokes and made sarcastic comments that were never as funny as he thought—Toph stopped as she realized, _It's been months since he did that. When's the last time I really heard him laugh?_

Sokka had been struggling with the burden of 'bending alone. Toph had focused on the mission and training Aang. They all had.

Toph wanted to bang her head onto a wall. She had let Sokka down, horribly. So she hurried to him and knelt beside him and said, "You're still Sokka to me."

"You don't want to be friends with me," he said, voice hoarse. Toph would have given her 'bending to see his face. "I'm a monster, Toph."

"No," she said fiercely, reaching out to pick his hand off the dirt. "You're Sokka. You're kind and good and—"

Sokka turned away, whispering, "I killed her, Toph. She was no threat and I killed her."

Toph leaned forward, grasping the air until she found his face. "Look at me, Sokka," she said and waited till he turned back. "Azula, from what I know, would always be a threat. She was crazy and powerful and would have killed us all with no hesitation if we'd ever been at her mercy."

Sokka tried to pull away, but she kept her fingers tight on his chin. "Sokka," she said, "I still love you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

He collapsed forward and she caught him. He buried his face in her neck, sobbing; she only made out a few words of his litany, _I'm sorry_ and _monster_ among them.

Katara would be better suited for this, or Old Man. Even Twinkle Toes. But she was here and she hadn't seen it. "You're not a monster, Sokka," she whispered. "You're not a monster."

He didn't respond, but his arms tightened around her, so she kept holding on.

o0o

Zuko learned about Azula's death from a contingent of Fire Nation soldiers. The entire force in the Earth Kingdom was talking about it.

He didn't know how to feel—she had been horrible, tormenting him her whole life—but she was his sister. There were a few memories from the earliest parts of his life that had been happy with her, but so few.

Azula was their father's favorite, the firebending prodigy who could throw lightning at age five, something most grown 'benders never managed. Azula had been born wrong, twisted and cruel.

He knelt in the dirt and thought back to their childhood, to those final days before the banishment. _No_, he realized. _Azula, I do not regret your death._

Zuko stood. Azula fought the Avatar and lost. The Avatar was heading to the Fire Nation, to challenge the Fire Lord. Whether he needed Zuko's help or not, Zuko would offer it. At the least, he'd see Uncle again.

o0o

Katara could not sleep. Had it only been hours before, a day at the most, when she had worried about her brother, when she had decided to spend more time with him? Because he was not here—he'd stormed into the darkness and Toph had followed.

She did not know her own brother. To think—for months they'd wondered about the fifth kind of 'bending—humanbending—and the greatest master of all shared their campfire and told stupid jokes.

_Sokka_, she thought, looking up at the sliver of moon, _I'm frightened_.

Katara could bloodbend, but what Sokka had done—she shivered. _If I'm frightened_, she realized, _then Sokka must be terrified._

She crawled out of her bedroll and walked from the campsite, in the direction her brother had gone. For all her life, he had been there, ready to help her, to offer support no matter what she did or needed. And from the moment she met Aang, Sokka fell to the wayside. Aang became the most important thing in the world. _But he's the Avatar_, she argued. _Of course he's important. He will save us all._

_Will he?_ a doubting voice asked in her mind. It sounded like GranGran. _Who stopped Azula?_

Katara shook her head, jerking a hand through her hair. "Quiet," she hissed. "I'll talk to Sokka and he'll explain everything."

In the dark of the forest, she got turned around and confused. Flickering lights danced between the trees.

"Katara!" Sokka called and she spun, shrieking, flinging a waterdagger at him. He dodged and it lodged in a tree. He held up his hands and didn't move.

She raised a hand to her chest, trying to calm down. "Sokka," she gasped. "Don't sneak up on me."

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Toph told me you were lost, so here I am."

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Katara lunged to him and clutched him hard. "I'm so so sorry, Sokka," she whispered. "I've been horrible to you."

He held her, kissed the crown of her head. "You've had a lot on your mind," he forgave her. "It's alright." He rubbed her back. "Toph's headed on back to camp," he said. "We should, too."

He tried to pull away, but Katara's fingers dug into his shirt. "Tell me," she said, leaning back to meet his eyes. "How long have you known?"

Sokka tried to lower his gaze, but Katara lifted a hand to his chin and held him in place. "Sokka."

"I first suspected on Suki's island," he said. "But I didn't know for sure till after Iroh joined us. And then I practiced, because I couldn't have it turning on us."

"Who have you used it on?" she asked.

Now he jerked away, turning his back on her. "People in towns," he said. "Other travelers. I've caught dozens of bounty hunters and soldiers trying to capture or kill us." Sokka's spine was tense and fine tremors shook him. "I learned everything they knew and sent them away with no memories of us."

"Sokka…"

"Yes," he answered the question she had yet to ask. "If they're 'benders, I can 'bend through them."

Katara lowered her head. He sounded so old, so weary. "Sokka," she said, stepping up behind him. "I love you."

He turned his head, looking at her out the corner of his eye. She held out a hand. "let's go back to camp."

"Okay," he said softly, taking her hand.

He was still Sokka. And she would not leave him alone in the dark again.

o0o

By day they flew for hours, always towards the Fire Nation. They stopped for supplies and practiced at evening or night. Sokka hunted or scouted, and the others always watched him.

He never spoke of the day he killed Azula.

As Iroh cooked supper for the four carnivores one night, Aang asked, "Sokka, will you 'bend me?"

Sokka's boomerang fell from his fingers as he stared at Aang in shock. "_What_?"

Aang calmly met his eyes. "I want to know how it feels."

Sokka shook his head, backing away. "Not a chance, Aang. You're my friend. Plus," he added desperately, "you remember Hama. That's what it feels like."

"Please," Aang said.

Sokka turned to Iroh. "Tell him I can't," he begged.

Iroh looked at him, then turned to Aang. "Do you know what you're asking of him, Avatar?"

Aang nodded. His eyes were big and sad as he stepped close and gripped Sokka's hand tight. "Please, Sokka," he said softly. "I need to know. And we need to see how powerful you are."

Sokka stared down into Aang's grey-blue eyes and wondered when the boy he found in an iceberg grew into this warrior. "Are you sure?"

Aang said, "I trust you" and Sokka reluctantly reached into his mind.

o0o

Iroh watched as the young Avatar backed away from Sokka. Sokka did not move but Aang stretched out a hand; beneath their feet, the earth trembled. Aang's other hand gestured to Katara. Her water-skin jerked, the strap snapping; it flew to his fingers and he uncorked the top.

Aang created a waterwhip and a miniature mountain in the shape of the Fire Nation palace. Where Sokka had seen it, Iroh didn't know. Aang destroyed it with the 'whip and then sent the water back into the 'skin before tossing it to Katara.

"If Sozin or Ozai were 'benders like you," Iroh whispered, "there would no hope at all."

Aang staggered, raising a hand to his head. He looked at Sokka, eyes wide. "It was—" he said. "I don't—how—"

Sokka turned and rushed from camp like horrible spirits chased him. Iroh knew the only spirits were inside him: guilt and regret and shame, and maybe a sliver of pride.

Aang tried to follow but Katara said, "Don't. He needs to be alone right now."

Finally, Toph spoke. "Someone tell me exactly what happened before I drop a mountain on your heads."

Iroh sank onto a convenient rock and took a deep breath. He told her.

o0o

Zuko caught up with the Avatar and Uncle at the Fire Nation border. He tried to ghost into their camp like he'd done into Zhao's fortress, but the dirt swallowed him up to his waist.

"Looks like I caught a big rat," a small girl said. Zuko studied her—she must be the blind earthbender. Uncle stepped up behind her, one hand on her shoulder. Joy lit up his face before he smoothed out his expression.

"Nephew," he said. "Why are you here?"

The two Water Tribe peasants came from the other side and the Avatar floated to the ground right in front of Zuko.

"I have come," Zuko said to Uncle while meeting the Avatar's gaze, "to offer my services."

"Your services?" the waterbender snorted. "Every time we met up with you, you lost."

Zuko glanced over at her, thought about 'bending her, and discarded the idea. There were too many masters around—the little earthbender, the Avatar, and Uncle. Besides, he'd come to ally himself to them.

"Anyway," the peasant continued, "we already have a firebending master."

The Water Tribe boy stepped forward. "Toph," he said quietly, meeting Zuko's questioning gaze. "Let him go."

The girl sighed. "Fine," she pouted and the earth spit him out.

Zuko flipped mid-air to land on his feet. He slowly stood to his full height.

"Iroh," the Water Tribe boy asked, "Do you trust him?"

Zuko turned to look at his uncle, the only blood kin he claimed as family. He dropped all of his masks, lade bare everything he was.

"Yes," Uncle said.

The boy kept walking, stopping only when he was face-to-face with Zuko. "Tell me, Prince Zuko," he said. "What do you hope to gain?"

A lie would damn him. Of that, he was sure. "My throne," he answered. "Ozai is mad. He was never a worthy Fire Lord."

"If you betray us," the boy promised, "I will end you."

Zuko nodded. "Understood."

The peasant turned to the Avatar. "Your call."

The Avatar looked at Zuko, staff in hand. "When we were in the woods, after Zhao," he said. "I asked you a question."

Zuko bowed his head. "I gave it a great deal of thought, after," he admitted. "I think… yes."

The Avatar smiled, holding out a hand. "I'm Aang."

Zuko slowly reached out and gripped the small, calloused palm in his own. "Zuko," he replied.

Uncle rushed to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I worried about you," he confessed. "A year and a half with no contact…"

"I'm sorry, Uncle." He buried his face in Uncle's shoulder. "I should have come back, but I needed to do something real."

They separated and Uncle said, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

Katara was the waterbender, Toph the blind earthbender, Momo the lemur, and Appa the only flying bison left in the world.

"And him?" Zuko asked, nodding to the boy who had him released.

Uncle smiled. "Sokka," he said, raising his voice slightly. "I believe you and my nephew have much to discuss."

Sokka nodded. "Tomorrow," he said.

o0o

Toph could not sleep because Katara kept shifting, grumbling, rolling over. Aang had curled up on Appa. Old Man had long ago dropped off, and Zuko was awake but not moving.

Sokka had gone on a walk; Toph felt him in the distance. He paused and Toph flinched a little when Zuko stood with no warning at all.

If she could see, she'd be staring at him. Only Sokka had ever moved without a hint before the action, and she now knew that he was a 'bender. So… could Zuko be a 'bender? Then why didn't he make her let him go?

_Maybe there were too many of us,_ she mused. _If he'd tried to control me, Sokka would've crushed him._

She thought about following Zuko—she guessed he was looking for Sokka. Their conversation was sure to be fascinating.

Instead, because it really was none of her concern, she stretched out on the dirt and tried to sleep.

o0o

Zuko tracked the Water Tri—Sokka to the foothills separating the Nation from the Kingdom. Sokka stood with his hands clasped behind his back, head bowed.

"When I interrogated some soldiers," Sokka said, "I learned about a bandit called the Blue Spirit." He turned, glancing at Zuko. "That was you, right?"

Nodding, Zuko stepped up next to him. "I thought I could make amends for what my family had done."

Sokka smiled and looked back at the border. "Did it work?"

Zuko shook his head.

They stood in silence until Sokka asked, "How many nonbenders can you control at a time?"

Jerking his head around, Zuko stared at him. After a moment, Zuko answered, "Twenty. I only found a few earthbenders to practice on, but one was a master. I had him for almost an hour. Also, about ten firebenders at a time."

Sokka 'hmmed', raising a hand to his chin. "Well," he said, "That'll work, I guess."

"Are you…" Zuko began. "Are you like me?"

Sokka chuckled, but Zuko never heard a more mirthless sound. "Oh no, Prince Zuko," he murmured. "I'm not like you."

The silence lasted until Sokka asked, "The earthbending master—what was his name?"

"King Bumi," Zuko answered.

Sokka's laugh rang out. "That man got on my nerves." He looked at Zuko, gaze appraising. "Aang didn't kill your sister," he said. "You know that, right?"

Zuko shook his head. "All the rumors said they had a duel and Azula lost."

He waited, meeting Sokka's gaze; before the other boy spoke, Zuko realized, "You killed her."

Sokka nodded. "I'm not like you, Zuko," he repeated. "Anymore than a winter chill is like a blizzard that buries towns."

While Zuko searched for something to say, Sokka continued, "I'm going to kill your father and I need to know where you stand with that."

Zuko reached up to touch his scar; the skin was rough against his fingers. "I should be the one to kill him, Sokka."

"No." Sokka shook his head. "I need you with Katara and the others. They are powerful, but if they get overrun, you can drop the soldiers where they stand."

Zuko thought about it. Sokka looked up at the sky, at the full moon shining down. "When's the last time you played with fire?"

Shrugging, Zuko followed his gaze. "I had two firebenders battle each other a few weeks back."

"No, Zuko." Sokka nudged his shoulder. "You're gonna be the Fire Lord. You should use your firebending again."

Zuko lowered his gaze. "It's been months," he said. "I turned my back on firebending when I became the Blue Spirit."

Sokka nodded. "I know." He clapped his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Tomorrow you're going to practice with Aang and Iroh."

"Okay," Zuko agreed, wondering if Sokka was 'bending him. Zuko had never capitulated so easily in his life, except to Mom.

"And no," Sokka added. "I'm not using any magic on you. My idea just rocks, that's all. Now, let's get on back to camp."

Sokka led the way.

o0o

Aang rose with the sun, not surprised to see Zuko and sifu Iroh already up.

"My nephew has asked to join our firebending exercises, young Avatar," sifu Iroh told him as he joined them at the campfire. Sifu Iroh poured three mugs of tea. "I have agreed."

Accepting his mug, Aang said, "That's okay."

Sifu Iroh gave him a pleased, proud smile. Zuko inclined his head gravely. "Thank you, Aang," he said. "I'm out of practice. It's been almost a year."

Aang stared at him. "You haven't used your firebending _at all_?" he asked.

Zuko shrugged. "My father firebends," he said, which explained nothing.

"Yes, Nephew," sifu Iroh said mildly. "But so do I."

Zuko blinked and looked at him. "You do," he said slowly. "Uncle, _you do_."

The grin that spread across his face seemed completely out of place, but it made Aang smile in response.

They cobbled together a quick breakfast; Aang was eager to show off, to prove himself to Zuko—he was not the boy Zuko had chased across the world. He was a firebending master, now.

Zuko settled on a log, Momo next to him and begging for treats. Aang and sifu Iroh bowed to each other and began to spar.

Firebending was exhilarating in a way the other three elements weren't, Aang had learned. The raw power of it took his breath away again and again. To give it up—to give any of his 'bending up—Aang could not imagine it.

Sifu Iroh dealt what would be the killing blow in a real battle, so Aang bowed and turned to Zuko. He tried not to bounce in place while waiting for Zuko's critique.

"Well done," Zuko said. "You learn quickly."

Aang ducked his head as Zuko stood. "Uncle," he asked. "Will you show me that last move again?"

Sifu Iroh nodded. "Let's begin," he said.

o0o

Iroh had missed his nephew every moment Zuko was gone. Zuko was a good boy—Ursa's lasting influence. If left only to Ozai, Zuko would be just like Azula.

Sparring with Zuko, Iroh could see the boy _was_ out of practice; he still had the forms down, and he was physically stronger and quicker than ever, but firebending was no longer a reflex. "Zuko!" he reproved the third time his nephew let an opening slip by. He lightly smacked Zuko with a firewhip.

Zuko's eyes were narrowed in concentration; he moved his Dao blades like they were parts of his body. He was breathtaking, and if only he added firebending to the mix, he would be nearly unstoppable.

Iroh delivered the death blow; Zuko ducked under it and had the perfect moment to retaliate with a firestrike to end the match—but he hesitated and Iroh took the chance, tossing Zuko onto the dirt.

"Nephew," he said severely. "You will practice until firebending is again as natural to you as breathing."

Zuko bowed his head. "Yes, Uncle," he said softly. "I apologize for disappointing you."

Iroh walked over to him, offering a hand. "You do not disappointment me, Zuko. You are one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen. But you are the Fire Prince and being a swordsman is not enough."

Once Zuko stood, he bowed. "Thank you for the lesson, Uncle," he said.

Iroh bowed back. "Rest for a few moments, Nephew. Then we will go through the forms again."

o0o

Katara woke in time to see the end of Zuko's duel with Master Iroh. She watched with wide eyes. "He is good," she breathed in wonder, sitting next to Aang.

Aang nodded. "He could have beat sifu Iroh four times by now," Aang told her as Master Iroh knocked him to the ground.

"Why didn't he?" she asked.

"He's forgotten how to be a firebender," Sokka said, coming up next to Katara. "Don't worry. Before we attack the capitol, he'll remember."

o0o

They spent months camped on the border before moving inland. Zuko practiced every chance he got, retraining himself in fire. He watched Aang earth-, water-, and airbend, marveling at the raw power in the Avatar's small form.

Katara never warmed to him and Toph teased him, but Aang followed him around like the younger brother he'd never had. And Sokka—

Sokka spent most of his time alone, scouting. He was solemn and serene, not at all the boy Zuko remembered from their first encounter at the South Pole.

Zuko sought him out once, asked him how to strength his humanbending.

"You controlled Bumi," Sokka told him. "He is the strongest, besides Toph and Aang." He shrugged. "If you want more practice, it's up to them."

Zuko bit his lip. Surely, Sokka couldn't mean… "You want me to ask them if I can 'bend them?"

Sokka shook his head. "You _can_ 'bend them, Zuko. Maybe not for very long, but long enough to make a difference." He gave Zuko a grin. "Ask them. It'll be different than forcing them—with permission, 'bending is easier." Sokka turned his head to look at the hills. "The thing is, they know what we do is possible. They've seen it before. You would have to control them all to keep them from taking you out, and you're not that strong, Zuko."

Zuko waited a beat to see if Sokka would continue. When he didn't, Zuko asked, "Are _you_ that powerful?"

Sokka said nothing.

o0o

The night before they were to attack the capitol city, Sokka dreamed in shades of red. He watched as his friends fell one by one, until finally only he and Katara remained.

"You can stop this!" she screamed, bleeding and gutted. "Sokka, _please_."

"I don't know how!" he cried, trying to put her insides back into her body.

Aang's sightless eyes stared at him, accusing in death as they'd never been in life. Toph's body lay splayed out, throat gaping. Iroh was only a charred husk. And Zuko—Sokka turned away from the pieces as Appa roared.

"Katara!" He cradled her close, sobbing as she died.

_You can stop this_. Her words echoed in GranGran's voice, reverberated, settled deep in his bones.

Sokka woke with tears on his face, the knowledge clear in his mind.

o0o

Toph woke first and immediately knew something was wrong. The sun beamed down on her, which it shouldn't—the plan had been to get up before dawn and make their way into the capitol one by one, set up their distractions and converge on the palace.

"Get up!" she yelled. "Old Man, Aang, Zuko, Katara! Get up!"

One person was missing and it was nearly sundown.

"He made us sleep!" Katara hissed. "When we catch up—"

"Calm," Old Man said. "He had a reason, but it does not matter now. We have to wait for tomorrow."

"But—" Katara tried and Zuko cut her off. "He had a reason."

Aang asked, "What is he doing?"

Toph sat on the edge of camp, stretching her senses as far as she could. She felt the people in the capitol finishing up their day. She felt the tense movements of the group, how angry and apprehensive they were.

Old Man spoke then, voice steady and sure. "We will wait for tomorrow and see what comes." Toph felt him walk to her; he placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear," he said. "I need you to open the mountain and shelter us. Things will happen tonight."

"Okay," she replied and stood.

o0o

None of them slept the night after Sokka left. Katara clung to her anger to overcome her fear. She listened to Aang and Master Iroh and Zuko talk about a game, and she watched Toph sit at the outer edge, next to Appa, fingers clutched tight in his fur.

Katara did not know when the sun rose, but the firebenders all stood at the same moment.

"Toph," Master Iroh said, and Katara covered her eyes as Toph opened the mountain, sunlight spilling in.

"Stay here," Master Iroh told them. "All of you."

Katara's voice was lost in the cacophony of noise, as Zuko and Aang and Toph all argued.

And then they hushed. Turned, as one, to watch Sokka come on. He shuffled, back slumped; Katara had never seen him so tired.

"Sokka!" she yelled and rushed to him; the others followed.

"Ozai is dead," he told them. He met none of their eyes. He seemed so burdened, so weary. "So are most of his councilors." He raised his head to look at Zuko. "You can go claim your throne."

o0o

Aang stood next to Zuko as he was crowned. It had not been easy to convince the nobles and remaining members of the council, but only he and sifu Iroh had the royal blood, and sifu Iroh did not want to rule.

Katara and Toph were honored guests. Appa and Momo were spoiled. Aang had his own wing in the palace.

Sokka did not set foot in the capitol city. He left the Fire Nation entirely. He told Katara first, then Aang. He thanked sifu Iroh and Zuko, and asked Zuko to look after Katara and Toph and Aang.

Aang knew Sokka knew he overheard the words _Next to me, you're second. I can't stay._

_I promise_, Zuko responded.

He saved Toph for last and Aang was busy when they spoke, but Toph was quiet in the days following his departure.

Months passed. Katara returned to the South Pole and Toph went home to her parents. Aang traveled the world, helping rebuild. Zuko stayed in the Fire Nation cementing his power with sifu Iroh.

As Aang moved from place to place, he listened for word on Sokka, but none ever came.


	2. the way of legends

**Title**: the way of legends

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun.

**Warnings**: AU future!fic; character deaths

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: R

**Wordcount**: 510

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

_He dies in fire and he does not scream. That is what the legends say. _

_He is the last, all his companions dead, singed to ash. He is the last, defiant to the end, mumbling out a witty comment even as his vocal cords are severed by a fireblade. _

_The Fire Lord is his executioner, unmerciful and agonizingly slow. The Fire Lord lists his crimes as dark skin burns inch by torturous inch._

_All his companions—the pretty little waterbender, the too-young Avatar, the blind earthbender—are dead and dismembered, their heads mounted on the Fire Lord's wall, for all the court to see. But his head, the last rebel of them all, will not be so accorded. He will not be allowed the honor. _

_He is nothing and no one. So why, all those who will hear his tale will wonder, why does the Fire Lord himself kill the least of them? Why not leave him to the basest of soldiers, to the weakest? Why show the final rebel(who was the first rebel) such respect as to kill him himself?_

_Because, the teller of the tale will explain in hushed whispers in back rooms, because once they had been friends, the Fire Lord and the rebels. Once, they had been companions. Once, oh so very long ago, they had been family. _

_And the least of them, the weakest, the one who was not a 'bender, he had been a warrior. _

_And so, the teller of the tale will say, looking around to make sure only those he meant to hear the story hear it, so, the Fire Lord granted him the greatest of all honors: to be killed by one who respected him. _

_He died in fire, all the legends say. And he did not scream. _

_The legends do not say that tears leaked from his eyes, and slid down his face, and that his sister was not there to 'bend them away. The legends do not say how the blind earthbender died sobbing, or that the too-young Avatar was consumed by his own power, burnt from within by his own fire, because he lost control as the pretty waterbender suffocated beneath two dozen coordinated attacks. _

_No, the legends make it seem so civilized, and the teller of the tale was not even there to see it. _

_The legends do not tell of how the least of all the rebels, the one with no special gift of magic, surrendered after the rest fell. _

_He was the planner, they say, the strategic thinker, the one who got them all the way into the palace. And if only more had come with them, if only the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe had sent warriors to their aid, had answered their call to arms, the teller of the tale whispers, they would have succeeded._

_They came so close, the teller murmurs, with furtive glances around the room. They came so very close._

_But he dies in fire, no matter how many times the tale is told. And he does not scream. _


	3. your people surround you

**Title**: your people surround you, in shame and in pride

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; just for fun. Title from Olga Levertoff.

**Warnings**: AU; future!fic

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 600

**Point** **of** **view**: third

* * *

_An old man lives at the edge of the woods, just outside town. They say he's a fallen god, or a demon in hiding, or even that missing heir of the Fire Nation. He has a scar, like the legends say Prince Zuko had, and the golden-yellow eyes, but no one's ever asked._

_Or, if they have, they're not talking._

_There is only one thing everybody knows: fire never touches him. _

_Fire Nation soldiers came to the town, once, back just after the old man moved here. He wasn't old then, of course, only twenty or so. And he fought with two swords, dodging fire and weapons, and no flame touched him. He almost single-handedly stopped the attack, leaving most of the invaders dead. _

_The headman asked him to stay. He didn't answer, but he never left._

_Everyone knows he's a firebender; it's the only explanation. But he never 'bends, so they don't confront him. He protects the town and lives quietly, buying supplies at the market once a week. Sometimes, when he seems tired or weary, the shopkeepers try to slip him something extra for free; it's a rare day when he accepts the charity._

_He was handsome, they say, those old timers who remember. When he first came, beneath the blood and the bruises and despite the scar, he was handsome. But he killed the soldiers and flame never touched him, and they knew he was dangerous. So they let him be, at his small shack on the edge of the woods. _

_Fire Nation soldiers stop in town, every now and again, to restock. The old man stays home those days._

_They say the Fire Lord Azula is searching for her brother, the long-lost Prince Zuko. He is the only threat to her reign since the Avatar fell on the day of Sozin's Comet._

_No one in the town ever says a thing about the old man living at the edge of the woods. He is their secret, their protector, and they can love him because he never 'bends._

_One summer day, an old Water Tribe warrior comes to town. The Water Tribe are nearly extinct, hunted by the Fire Nation mercilessly, but he wears their uniform proudly and without fear._

_The next morning, the old man from the edge of the forest doesn't come to town for his weekly supplies. Some of the boys go to check on him, at the behest of their mothers, but he's gone. _

_After that, the rumors are swift: a rebel force is taunting the Fire Nation, tormenting their soldiers. Assassinations are carried out on all the major generals, leaving the army leaderless and lost._

_An army, they say, is gathering in the wild, all the surviving 'benders, all those who wish to strike back, mostly Earth Kingdom, but all the remaining Water Tribe as well. That is where the old man who lived at the edge of the woods went, they are certain. That Water Tribe warrior must have come for him and together they set off to join the war effort._

_He never comes back, the scarred man with golden eyes who lived near them in peace and protected them from harm. He was dangerous, so very dangerous, but never to them. And they miss him._

_He was a fallen god, they say, or a demon in hiding, but the favorite story by far, told so often it soon becomes fact, is that he was the Fire Prince in hiding, the long-lost Zuko, and he finally went back to defeat his sister and take the throne. _

_And when the war ends, they know they are right. _


	4. deep blue and evergreen

**Title**: deep blue and evergreen

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for the series

**Pairings**: onesided Zuko/Sokka

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 260

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: Sokka/Zuko, elemental colors

* * *

Sokka's eyes are as blue as the water his sister bends, and Zuko often finds himself entranced. It is fascinating how all the nations embody their particular element.

The earthbenders are solid and steady(most of the time), hard-workers and trustworthy, like the dirt beneath their feet and the mountains they can command.

From what Zuko knows of the airbenders, the monks high in the peaks, they were clever and quick, easy to laugh and easy to forgive. Aang is certainly that way. What he's brushed aside at the lightest of apologies... Zuko will have to keep close watch, to insure the Avatar is not taken advantage of in the fiery court.

And the waterbenders... Zuko shivers, remembering how Katara defeated Azula. They have emotions that fluctuate on the scantest of reasons, and they can be so cold that Zuko feared he would never find a way in, to attempt redemption for his sins. But while it took a mutual enemy and lightning to truly unite Katara and Zuko, her brother never really seemed to hold the past against him.

Zuko's people, he knows, are hated across the world for being warmongering and merciless, ready to flame and flay for the slightest reason. Zuko has much to make up for, and he wants to show everyone that fire can nurture and heal, as well as raze to the ground.

Sokka's eyes are as blue as the water his sister bends, and Zuko longs to let himself sink in, forgetting all the troubles of a world nearly shattered apart.


	5. together to the end

**Title**: together to the end

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU

**Pairings**: gennish

**Rating**: Rish

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Wordcount**: 70

* * *

When they are caught, finally, long after Aang and Katara and Toph fell, Ozai gives them to Azula.

Zuko is forced to watch, chained, up to his neck in a pool of water, as Azula roasts Sokka alive, laughing the entire time.

Then she turns her attention to him. Zuko doesn't expect to live out the night, but he swears to take Azula with him when he dies.

He fails.


	6. You're still just a dream

**Title**: You're still just a dream

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Elton John

**Warnings**: spoilers for end of series

**Pairings**: none stated

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 365

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: balance

* * *

Zuko believes everyone will simply fall into line as he takes the throne. That a hundred years of subjugation and massacres can be forgotten with the installation of a new regime. Aang and Katara believe it, too. They are so hopeful, and so very young.

Iroh loves his nephew, and the Avatar, and the sweet waterbender. They are full of ideals and promise. In their eyes, the future is a bright place.

Toph cannot see that future, and Sokka never mentions the days ahead. But he does meet Iroh's eyes as they pass in the hall, two days before Iroh leaves for Ba Sing Se.

"Zuko will need you as the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe rebuild their strength," Sokka says quietly. "You should stay here."

Iroh inclines his head. "The leaders will demand recompense, assurances that the Fire Nation never lash out again. The army will be scaled down, payments made." He glances around at the opulent palace. "Those who profited from war will object most strenuously." Holding Sokka's gaze, he leans in to whisper, "The White Lotus will follow Zuko. The Avatar will follow Zuko. The strongest waterbender and the greatest earthbender will follow Zuko." He leans back, pausing, and then he finishes, "But the nonbenders must follow Zuko, too, if any change will be made and kept."

Sokka nods. "So long as he keeps the oaths sworn for this grand vision of peace—the nonbenders will follow him, too."

Iroh smiles, claps Sokka on the shoulder, and shuffles down the hall, bumbling uncle mask back in place.

In Ba Sing Se he can form alliances and connections. As a nobleman's daughter and earthbending master, so can Toph. Katara is the beloved champion of the Water Tribe and Aang the Avatar. They are legends equal to Zuko's exiled prince turned Fire Lord.

And Sokka, Iroh knows, is the reason that Zuko's plan will succeed. Without the normal, everyday people, no realm can prosper, and Sokka stands with the legends, showing everyone it can work. He balances the myth with a hefty dose of realism, a peasant become warrior, and Iroh leaves sure in the knowledge that Sokka has everything well in hand.


	7. family and home

**Title**: family and home

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: shades of Sokka/Aang

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**:55

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Aang, adopted into the Water Tribe.

* * *

Their history is his history, their victories his victories, their pain his pain. He is the Avatar, all four elements, all four peoples, and the South Pole where Sokka has just been made chief is as much a home as the Air Temple ever was.

(Maybe more, he thinks, as they go penguin sledding.)


	8. history as written

**Title**: history as written

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: canon

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 70

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Any, The Legend of Aang

* * *

He was a child, a hero, crazy and innocent, fun-loving and dangerous. He saved the world, remade the map, and brought back the dragons. He united the four peoples, found the Air Nomads, married a water-bending princess, and placed a good man on the Fire Nation's throne.

He loved penguin-sledding, flying, dancing with dragons, and hugging his children.

He's remembered as the greatest Avatar in the history of the world.


	9. You are not without hope for the world

**Title**: You are not without hope for the world  
**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: AU during season 2

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 500

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Note**: semi-inspired by Vathara's "Embers" and pure self-indulgence

**Prompt**: cold

* * *

The dragon sleeps in a quiet, dark place, and he dreams of long ago, when he was first among many and they ruled the skies.

So few, now. So few. Slaughtered and scattered, decorating walls with their bones, and the greatest, the Lord of the Dragons—he sleeps in the spirit of young firebender, the banished son of the Fire Lord.

_treachery_, the World Dragon whispers. _blood-curse. lightning and flame_.

Agni says nothing and the World Dragon unfurls her ancient wings. _so be it_, she roars, and a young firebender stirs in his sleep.

The Dragon of the West, one of the greatest firebenders of all, looks up from his cup of tea. The child avatar shivers an ocean away.

And the Lord of the Dragons, who has not woken in so long—who was killed saving his daughter, who shone bright as Agni's light—he opens his eyes in the quiet, dark place deep in Zuko's spirit, where Ozai's rage and Azula's betrayals could not touch, where Zuko goes to rest.

Agni smiles and the World Dragon murmurs, _live again, my son_.

o0o

The next time they meet, in Ba Sing Se, Zuko's fire burns hotter and his reflexes are faster, and his eyes shine bright as Agni's light.

Azula retreats, for the first time wary of her brother, and the dragons come out of hiding to meet the (disinherited) Fire Prince in the desert.

"Nephew," Iroh breathes in wonder as all the dragons left in the world wait for a single word.

In the quiet, dark place, the Lord of the Dragons stretches and says, _blood of my blood, will you let me speak?_

Zuko settles into the quiet, dark place and meditates.

When he looks back into the world, the Lord of the Dragons asks, _dragon's child, have you room enough for me?_

The World Dragon roars and Agni winks, and Prince Zuko, banished, disinherited, son of the Fire Lord—

The dragons bow before the new (once and future) lord, half-human, half-not, and all but two spirits blink in shock.

Across an ocean, the child avatar opens his eyes and says, "Huh."

"Oh, nephew," Iroh whispers. "Nothing in your life will ever be simple."

The quiet, dark place pulses with power and the Lord of the Dragons spreads his wings, launches into the sky, and tests his new limits.

Zuko laughs in wonder, exhilarated. His path is new, untrodden by any who came before.

The dragons, less than a hundred strong, too young or too old, follow behind him, but the World Dragon promises, _soon, my children_, and Agni says, sure enough to shake the world, _blood-blessed, lightning and flame._

The Lord of the Dragons, black as obsidian and golden as the sun, leads his people home.

Iroh follows, wondering if Ursa had known. The Lord of the Dragons, asleep in a dragon's child… all sorts of plans must have been destroyed when Zuko spoke to his inner dragon. Iroh chuckles, so very proud of his nephew.


	10. Draw not up seas to drown me

**Title**: Draw not up seas to drown me

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: takes place before Zuko joins the gaang

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 300

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: dam

* * *

Toph wakes up a little while before dawn and at first, she doesn't know why. Aang wakes next, mumbling, "Wha?"

Sokka and Katara sleep on until Toph realizes what's going on and shouts, "Get up, _get up_!"

But there's no time, no time at all. Aang panics and tries to hold back the giant wall of rushing water, and Katara hurries to his aid, but it's no good.

So Toph _reaches_ and _yanks_, and the ground explodes up, and the water roars as it passes by, and passes by, and passes by.

So much water. She can feel it and hear it, raging against the ground.

"What happened?" Sokka asks, shuddering. Momo chatters, shaking in Aang's arms, and Appa groans, agitated. Katara pats his side, shushing him.

"A dam burst," Toph says, trying to be calm as a stone. "A long way away. But the water…"

"It's angry," Aang murmurs. "Out of balance. Cooped up for a long time. So angry."

Toph _looks_; a town lies directly in the water's path. She _reaches_ again, and tells the earth to _rise_. A cliff rushes into existence, making a gulley into a bowl. It'll be years before the water can get through.

Sokka takes Katara's trembling hand and Toph feels them look over the edge, into the water still raging by. "Thank you," he says quietly. "Toph, _thank you_."

Katara is still shaking. "The water," she says. "It's so angry. Like the Ocean Spirit."

Toph feels the water find her new wall and lash against it. The water rages, but her earth stays firm, and Aang buries his face in Momo's fur.

"It'll be okay," Sokka promises them all, and he sounds so sure.

But Toph can feel the tremor in his heart, and knows he thinks that might be a lie.


	11. let it burn while I cry

**Title**: let it burn while I cry

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title a misquote from Adele; one idea borrowed from Vathara's 'Embers'

**Warnings**: AUish

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 245

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko, I set fire to the rain (the Adele song)

* * *

His father is the Phoenix King. His sister is the greatest firebender in the nation. His uncle is the Dragon of the West. His mother is missing.

Zuko plans with the Avatar, with the greatest earthbender in the world, with a waterbending master, and a nonbender who thinks so oddly Zuko can't help but be impressed.

He's not sure what he offers them. Yes, he is a firebender; but he was never the best. He's always been adequate. Surely, the Avatar needs something better than merely _adequate_.

He stands in the rain, breathing slowly and surely. Katara is making the rain dance; Toph's face is upturned to catch the water on her tongue. The nonbenders they seem to have adopted are chasing each other, flinging handfuls of rain. Sokka laughs at the shapes Katara contorts the rain into.

And Aang, the most powerful bender in all the world, is watching Zuko. "I remember something Gyatso told me once," Aang says softly, stepping up to Zuko's side. He holds out a hand, calling water and wind, making a little storm in his palm. "There's lightning in every raindrop."

"Really?" Zuko murmurs. Uncle mentioned something like that once; it was long ago, before his mother left, before Azula went from his baby sister to his enemy.

He cannot control lightning yet, not like Uncle, not like Azula. But now that he's feeling for it… _yes. there._

Zuko opens his eyes and watches the rain in Aang's hand burn.


End file.
